


Only Ordinary

by Mercenary



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jedi Knights in love, Romance, Star Wars Clone Wars side story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercenary/pseuds/Mercenary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary Jedi Knight realises he wants love more than being a Jedi.  A shame the Clone Wars decides to break out before he can hand in his resignation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be quick vignettes of different moments set before, during and maybe after the Clone Wars. The main relationship is between two original characters, hopefully, to provide a different perspective on events during that period of the galaxy, without trying to replace the canon characters. I'm trying to get a handle on writing some romance and this kind of happened in the span of twenty minutes. I'll maybe go back later and edit whatever I post . Canon characters will feature and hopefully I'll break through what has been several years of awful writing.

 

 “We can’t keep doing this. You’re going to get found out.” Dusty hissed, wriggling out of her trousers as Alek kissed a path from her shoulder to her neck. “I mean it, stop -“

 Alek Cavass pulled away abruptly, and before she could finish speaking interrupted. “I think it’s worth getting found out about. I’m the one who faces any consequences, and I say you’re worth facing them.”

 Tall and dark-haired, Alek was one of the more handsome men she’d ever met, exotic with lilac eyes inherited from a Zeltron father. For months now, she’d relished having his eyes fixed hungrily on her, not to mention his mouth as well, but watching the holo-news and slammed her with the weight of reality – Alek Cavass was a Jedi Knight. 

 “No, I’m really not. You’re a Jedi and I corrupted you. I took your purity! Seduced you into breaking your vow of celibacy.”  She argued weakly, knowing she was sounding rather more ridiculous by each passing moment after speaking. Alek was a full-grown man, more than capable of acting of his own free-will, and Dusty’s tits weren’t even close to being so magnificent as to render a Jedi Knight mindless of making a choice of his own.

 Alek pointedly looked at her unbuttoned trousers that were halfway down her thighs. Before gesturing to his own bare chest and then the loose, conspicuously tented trousers. Dusty gulped, his point clear to her, and the exasperation in his face making it even clearer.

 “We both wanted it and I know that hasn’t changed for either of us, Dust. I didn’t decide to be a Jedi. My parents and the Jedi Order decided that for me. But I decided I wanted to be with you and I’m going to resign from the Order so I can be with you,” Alek responded calmly, his Jedi training making its presence known, even as he outright declared his intentions to leave behind all that he had ever known.

Dusty exhaled a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. Her right hand resting on her bare breasts, fingers toying about with the chain of the pendant resting between them, trying to make sense of the fallout that would surely come from what her lover was saying. Willing to give up the only place he had ever known of his own accord, especially for a broke charter-freighter Captain, and he was deadly serious. Jedi didn’t go and leave the Jedi Order, it wasn’t done, not as far as ordinary folk like Dusty knew, so it wasn’t like quitting a job for a different one.

 “Alek…” Dusty bit her bottom lip, chewing on it as she tried to find the right words. “I don't think this is the type of decision you base around how much you like having sex with someone."  

A part of her that wasn't jaded wanted to fully believe the fact that he loved her. In the months that they'd spent together, even before she'd twigged he was a Jedi, Dusty had always known that he held himself apart from others and known she wasn't really much of an exception. The ship Captain didn't think that he would make a choice based on a new appreciation of sex, albeit, lots of sex.  But she was quite a bit in love with him already and what kind of person wanted someone they loved to make such a decision that they can't take back? Dusty sure as heck didn't want him to end up with regrets. 

"If it was sex, Dusty, then there wouldn't be an issue. I've had sex long before I met you, sex is fine as long as you don't get attached and possessive,"  Alek explained, moving closer towards her again. "The thing is, Dust, is that I'm both those things when it comes to you. That means I've been a very bad Jedi and gone and fallen in love with you." 

"That sounds like one of those Knight Errant porn holo-vids lines. "  The redhead quipped with before she could stop herself, watching as a devious glint of mischief made his lilac eyes come alive at her quip.

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"No," Dusty told him quickly. "I love you too and I think you should help me get my trousers fully off."

They were still halfway down her thighs. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Dusty Lilante looked at the trio of Jedi, despite their best attempts to be incognito, and wondered if this was punishment for corrupting one of their own. Of course, she knew it couldn't be that, given that they were trying to offer her some hefty credits for a transport job.

"Uh huh." Dusty humoured their half-assed cover story, put one hand on a cocked faux leather clad hip. "Why don't you tell me why you really need to get to Tatooine incognito. I'm a legitimate Charter Captain, and not a stupid one. I'm not risking my ship and crew in Hutt territory unless you can give me a really convincing reason. C'mon, Master Jedi, you need to do better than that."

One of them raised their hand, Dusty and one of the other Jedi both reached out a hand to stop them. "No! No! Don't you be doing that Jedi mind tricks on me. And if you try and patronise me, I'll make sure no reputable charter will take handsy over there on board. " That was an outright lie, because she wouldn't dare try and block Jedi business. Judging by the face on the medium sized Jedi, at least one of them wasn't falling for it, and Dusty had always been awful at bluffing.

"Peace, Captain," the dark-skinned human male said soothingly. "I apologise for the misbehaviour of my student."

Student equalled trainee Jedi, didn't it? Dusty frowned, still nodded in acceptance of the apology. Figuring she could at least hear them out before deciding on if she'd accept the charter.

"Alright. But you need to be honest with me." Dusty warned them, trying hard to impart how serious she was. "I don't want to get in the way of your work, Jedi, but I don't risk my crew. "

Suddenly, beneath their imposing gazes, she felt rather intimidated.

\--

As it turned out, Dusty was super sensitive to the charms of any Jedi. Which led her to fly to a hive of scum and villainy in the Outer Rim despite protesting at least a dozen times that she was a legitimate spacer. Terrible alcohol, slaves, mean locals and awful food did not make a dream destination in her book.  

Dusty took a deep breath as they disembarked. Resisted the urge to wave them bye and get her crew to refuel as quickly as possible so they could leave. Unfortunately, she was a woman of her word, which meant they were stuck here waiting.  She definitely wasn't going to get Captain of the year from her crew after being suckered into taking Jedi to the dusty bowls of Tatooine. They had been looking forward to somewhere tropical for their next accepted job when she had ruined their plans. 

In truth, she hated that none of the Jedi were the one she wanted to see.  Alek had been out of contact for months, she only knew he was alive by virtue of casualty lists,that were available illegally. Force, she missed him so much. Work could only do so much to keep her thoughts occupied. 

She marched through the ship, heading straight to her cabin.  As the door slipped open after scanning her biometrics, her shoulders slumped inwards, because there was no need to keep up her Captain demeanour in the privacy of her home. Unable to help herself she activated her small personal holopad to see the one face she wanted to see, Alek.

It wasn't as if she had set out to be that woman. Someone who relied on a man for her happiness, that cared enough to accept being put second to the Jedi Order. 

To worry from afar as her man put his life on the line. Of course, even an idiot knew that getting entangled with Jedi was a horrible idea, but something had pushed her to not care. Which left her staring at a poor imitation of the real thing and ferrying other Jedi about because she loved Alek. 

Whether or not what they had would be worth it, she didn't have a clue.  Could lies, separations and war truly be overcome with  _love_?

Dusty Lilante was beginning to believe it couldn't be.  

 


End file.
